


Imprison

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: I was thinking of Lusamine and Eusine's obsessions with a particular Pokemon (Nihilego and Suicune, respectively) and wrote this sobering little piece-





	1. Chapter 1

Eusine knew he stuck out like a sore thumb upon entering Aether Paradise. Though he'd researched the facility prior, its vast space intimidated him once inside. All seemed impossibly sterile, made to house mere objects, rather than living beings. Though numerous employees and Pokemon puttered about, all felt oddly controlled. Their gazes were distant and wary, akin to a researcher's. 

Despite Alola's wafting heat, a chill ran along Eusine's form. Nevertheless, he ventured on, keeping to his given tasks at hand: To follow the Acer Family's scandal, as well as document the Ultra Beasts. While Eusine had heard of both prior, he'd only regarded them at a distance. He sensed his was not an authority on either subject. 

However, he couldn't argue with his bosses at PokeMedia Zone, lest they cut his pay and future jobs. With that in mind, Eusine boarded the towering elevator, headed to Aether's top floor. Once there, he went forward, walking past a landscape of vibrant trees and shrubbery. It offered him reprieve from the facility's sterile halls, albeit briefly.

When he reached a towering mansion, that stifling sensation of unease returned. It was crafted just as Aether's facility was, breathtakingly tall and gleaming pale white. The home seemed more a monument than anything, made to display its owner's authority. Eusine took a quick breath to calm himself, and pressed the doorbell to enter. 

Within moments, the broad double-doors opened, revealing the foundation's president, Lusamine Acer. "Oh, you're the one from PokeMedia Zone, I take it?" she asked of him cautiously. "Eusine Michaels?" He nodded to her, extending his hand to her. As Lusamine shook it, she eyed him over, just as her staff had done before. 

"So, I see that you've requested my presence, Mr. Michaels?" she inquired once more. Eusine stood back, nodding politely to his new acquaintance. He wasn't sure what to make of her, despite what'd already been. President Acer seemed elegantly professional and polished. Her's was an authority which commanded respect and order.

However, it also unnerved him in a way he hadn't quite felt before. Despite his own height, she still towered over him, her figure impossibly lithe. As he peered up to her, he felt his being unsuited to her demands. It felt like he was a child again, awaiting the authority of a parent. He understood it well enough, given that she was also older than he was. 

He'd taken that knowledge to heart, considering her youthful appearance. If he hadn't known better, Eusine would've sworn they were the same age. "Very well, then," she said, shattering his thoughts. "Before we begin, I'd like to know your main reason for coming here. What exactly do you seek of Aether's facilities?" She continued to study him, her gaze still wary. 

"Honestly, it's 'cause they sent me here," Eusine replied with a quick shrug. "I wouldn't know an Ultra Beast from my ass beforehand!" She nodded in kind, urging him to continue. "I mean, Legendaries? Know 'em like the back of my hand! But with these guys, I'm just stumped!" He paused for breath, only to see that Lusamine's expression hadn't faltered. 

She appeared as cautious as before, seeking out any ulterior motives of his. Eusine knew very well his other reason for being there; Though he dared not admitted it to her, it rested in the back of his mind. He kept to his civility, obeying Lusamine's unseen authority. "Well, I'm sure we've the resources to aid you," she replied, smiling politely at him. "If you'll come with me, I'll escort you to our underground facilities." 

With that, she stepped from the double-doors, closing them behind her. They sounded with a soft thud, vibrating along the still air. As Eusine made way for her, she glanced back, silently urging him to follow her. He nodded curtly, allowing Lusamine to lead him as any greater power would. Once back within Aether's space, she led them to the elevator, dropping down below. 

 

Soon enough, they'd entered the facility's deepest reaches. All seemed a jumble of steel structures, their space's darkness broken by glowing teal lights. Lusamine ventured on with ease, leaving him to trail behind her. They stopped at the first "block", home to their facility's greatest researcher. She opened its door, revealing an office as stark white as all else present. 

Eusine took a moment to adjust, curious to what lay within. He made out some cages next to a whiteboard with notes on it. He looked further, only to come upon a man at a computer. He was slumped over, only revealing the top of his head and his hands. Lusamine stepped to his desk, rapping at it to capture his attention. 

As he sat up, Eusine saw flashes of green upon the man's pale face and coat. He presumed him another Aether employee then. "We've got company-" Lusamine said to him on low breath. The man nodded obediently, only to spring out of his seat. Without another word, he approached Eusine and shook his hand. "Yes, this is Faba Labine. He acts as our Branch Manager here-"

"And as our 'last line of defense'!" Faba noted, breaking her concentration. When he met her now icy gaze, he pulled back from Eusine with unease. As Lusamine glared at him, he shook his head quickly. "Anyway, what business brings you here?" Eusine spoke on his duties, detailing his plans to learn about the Ultra Beasts. 

Faba nodded knowingly at him, claiming such information was on his computer. As all stood around it, he tried to click off of his prior work. However, Eusine read through a bit of it, to his surprise. He thought back to his prior research in the midst of Faba's efforts. The other's name seemed so familiar, just on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey, wait a second," Eusine said, staring at the computer. "I think I've seen this before!" He leaned in closer, gently pushing Faba out of the way. As Eusine read some on-screen text, his eyes narrowed. "I was right, it *was* yours!" He glanced back to Faba, who stood with a hand under his chin. He dared not peer at Lusamine, lest he invoke her wrath again.

"So you're this 'F', huh?" Eusine asked incredulously. "Alola's master of 'success'? And here I thought he was a real windbag-" He felt Faba's gaze upon him, bursting with disgust and contempt. The other man longed to defend himself to Eusine, but kept silent then. Their tension had grown palpable, to Eusine's dismay. He glanced at Lusamine, who stood with quiet disapproval on her face. 

"But enough about that, right?" he asked, trying to calm her down. "Even if it's quite something, isn't it?" She nodded to him, torn between anger and a strange awe. She might have never known of Faba's blog if Eusine hadn't brought it up. Though it'd come by accident, his observational skills were admirable. His eyes seemed to gleam like crystal, their blue depths brightly keen. 

They only highlighted his handsome features, that which she'd ignored before. Strange as she thought it, Lusamine found herself drawn in. She wanted to know more of him, his true power. However, her thoughts were shattered by her underling's clear defiance. "Yes, and now Mister Faba's dead to me," Lusamine groused softly. "Isn't that right, good sir?" 

"Hey, don't be so rough on him," Eusine remarked, to their surprise. "It's not like he's the only one, you know?" Faba glanced at Lusamine, his eyes now slightly squinted. She threw her hands up for a moment, mentally shrugging it off. As Faba shook his head in disgust, his focus returned to Eusine. He stared at the other man, silently demanding to what he referred to. 

Eusine's eyes shot open for a moment, stunned by Faba's piercing gaze. "I meant, since Wicke has one too," he said, to the pair's surprise. "You didn't know either? How can you not?" He sat in front of the computer and searched for that particular link. Once there, he clicked the link, sending them to a site titled "Wicke-I-Pedia". They studied its contents, bombarded by "inspirational quotes" and food images. 

"I suppose it's not so bad then," Lusamine said, stepping back. "At least she's not divulging classified information-" Faba felt her attention on him again, shaking his head. He rolled his eyes, only to peer at the screen again. In contrast to his sleekly formatted blog, Wicke's was awash with colorful text, interspersed between bright, glossy images.

She seemed to focus on sumptuous foods and their recipes, as well as praise of essential oils and "clean" living. "What, I did my research!" Eusine said, throwing his hands up. "You didn't think they sent me empty handed, right? All I know otherwise, PMZ told me!" Faba continued to study it, seeking out Wicke's other interests.

"Either way, I can accept it," Lusamine admitted, to the men's surprise. "I'm glad you've brought this to light, Mr. Michaels." Eusine smiled at her, nodding to himself. He turned to Faba, who seemed to await her judgement. Even with his own age, he fell under her sway, readying himself for punishment. "As for you, Faba, stop wasting company resources with this blog!"

He nodded obediently, seeking out a way to shift gears to the Ultra Beasts. Their information was readily available on his computer. However, he didn't want to risk Lusamine spotting his other files there. In turn, Faba tried to quietly slip away to his filing cabinet. Before he could do so, there was a knock at the office's door.

Faba went to answer it, only to see Wicke within reach. She apologized quickly, saying she hadn't meant to disrupt his work. She could just drop off the coconut and Pinap cookies she'd baked earlier. "Settle down, this is ideal-" Faba said quietly, ushering her inside. "Besides, Wicke can help out about the Beasts!"

"Can't you, Wicke?!" he asked of her on strained breath. Faba stole a glance at the pair, who awaited him vacantly. Though unaware of their past tension, she agreed without complaint. Wicke stepped inside, now aware of her superior's guest. She nodded to Eusine and smiled, as her hands were full. She set her cookie bags down, inviting all to take some. 

While they did so, Eusine greeted Wicke politely. "So, what do you do over here, Wicke?" he asked, shaking her hand. "You here to 'nothing', or-" With a quick laugh, Wicke smiled and set a hand on her cheek. In turn, she pulled back and elaborated on her own work. She served as Aether Foundation's second in command, maintaining the facility's daily tasks. 

As such, she worked alongside Faba to maintain order there. "Oh, so you're directly under Faba, then?" Eusine asked with slight disbelief. He quickly thought about it, considering all he'd seen then. A great pity arose to consider it, making him speak without thought. "Man, I feel sorry for you! Being under him-" He glanced to Faba, who glared at him still. 

However, it felt like he took more offense for Wicke now, rather than himself. "In more than one way, then?" Eusine inquired, to Faba's shock. As he chided Eusine for being so crass, Wicke stepped between them. She pushed their guest away, claiming he hadn't been inaccurate then. Appalled by her bluntness, he tried to quiet Wicke, forcing her to fight back. 

As they argued among themselves, Eusine watched in quiet dismay. He hadn't expected such chaos coming in earlier. He tried to diffuse their fight, bringing up his given work. In the midst of it all, Lusamine had been neglected. Having seen the situation fall to pieces, a piercing fury rose within her. However, she was careful not to let it show entirely. 

It'd make her no better than her uncouth employees, as well as her guest. "Wicke, Faba, please control yourselves!" Lusamine shouted, capturing their attention. All froze upon seeing her piercing lime gaze. They fell silent, falling under her innate authority. "Mr. Michaels isn't here to know about anything else! He's here to learn about Ultra Beasts!" 

The eyes of all fell upon Eusine, who nodded soberly in response. "Either way, we've had far too many distractions today," Lusamine said with distaste. "Now, Faba, why don't you tell us what a Beast is to begin?" He nodded, directing all to the whiteboard. Once there, he drew a crude circle, appearing to collapse in on itself. 

It'd been dubbed an "Ultra Wormhole", a portal to a world outside of their own. Faba spoke further, stating that Ultra Beasts came from such openings. They were Pokemon of extraterrestrial origin, suited for such life. In turn, they'd evolved appearances most humans saw as "strange" and "alien". While Wicke detailed them further, Faba went to his filing cabinet. 

With some images in hand, he returned to show them to Eusine. "They're out of order," Faba noted as his guest watched in awe. "But see, this one's called Kartana. Very strong, yet lightweight. Kinda cute-" Wicke nodded and agreed, only to grow silent under Lusamine's gaze. "This is Guzzlord, a massive creature. Oh, and this one's Nihilego, very dear to our President." 

Faba turned to Lusamine, his gaze boring through her own. "Isn't it, Lusamine?" he asked, his voice now spiteful. She knew he was getting her back for decrying his blog earlier. Though it brought her shame and rage, she had to swallow her pride. She couldn't back down from her past, even if she wanted to. She spoke up, explaining her time with Nilhego. 

Ever since evidence of the Ultra Beasts was found, she was determined to find one for herself. In the process, she'd lost her husband, Mohn, to an ill-fated experiment. Unwilling to let his work be for naught, Lusamine poured herself into its scope. Such was her obsession that it'd made her cruel, distancing her from her own children. In time, she found a way to the Beast's realm, via a similar Pokemon, Cosmog. 

Once there, her mind fell to Nihilego's toxins, allowing her to fuse with the creatures themselves. It was only through outside efforts that she was freed, allowing her to see her cruel ways. As she blinked quickly, the past's memories gave way to the present. All stared at her, now painted by horror and awe. 

"So, that's the tale in short," Lusamine said with a heavy sigh. "There's much more to it, but now's not the time for that." She felt a hand on her shoulder, only to learn it was Eusine's. Despite the confusion in his gaze, it was now tender. She hadn't meant to garner his sympathy, only reveal the truth. "But enough about me. I just hope it aided your research, Mr. Michaels." 

Eusine nodded back, saying it reminded him of his own fixation with Suicune. She peered at her, curious to how Suicune had gripped him so. "If you must know," Eusine said on low breath. "It's 'cause of two things." She nodded quickly, urging him to continue. "I promised my grandpa and PMZ I'd find it. But, it's more than that. It's just knowing I could, you know?"

Lusamine smiled at him, illuminating her face. Just then, she truly looked alive, glad for such sensation. "But lady, your story's got me beat!" Eusine exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. "Ten years, I chased that thing! But you got your Beast, and look what happened!" He paused, trying to reason with her story. "Makes me think it's not worth it after all!" 

"No, don't say that, Eusine-" Lusamine consoled him gently. He fell silent, surprised she addressed him so casually. "Never give up on something you feel is important. True, it did me harm, but where's the 'fun' in not knowing? What's done is done." He shrugged, well aware of the feeling. It'd come many a time when pursuing other Legendaries for PMZ's needs. 

"Perhaps we could discuss this elsewhere?" she suggested, to Wicke and Faba's surprise. "Perhaps over dinner tonight?" They'd been neglected as well, captive to the pair's chatter. When Eusine agreed, their shock was audible, captring Lusamine's attention. She remained civil, opting to excuse them all for the moment being. As she departed, she called to Eusine to follow suit. 

He obeyed instantly, eager to leave Faba's presence. However, it captured him again before he quite left. "God, he's almost as bad as Guzma was!" Faba declared, his voice in a huff. "I can't wait until he goes back to PMZ, where he belongs-" Eusine felt a sharp pain in his heart then, making his eyes shut. As much as it pained him, he had to stay strong. 

Aside from Wicke, he couldn't claim Aether's staff had been good company either. He'd worked with such people before, to his dismay. However, it was all a hazard of his job, of general business. Eusine took a deep breath, letting Faba's complaints run through his mind. He could only hope it'd go over smoothly so he could leave painlessly. 

Work or not, this wouldn't be worth all their trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"What have I gotten myself into?" Eusine asked himself, peering in the mirror. He'd situated himself in Route 13's roadside motel for the time being; It suited his basic needs well enough, as he'd be out more often than not. However, he'd holed up inside after accepting Lusamine's invitation. Despite their rocky start, he didn't want appear a mess besides her. 

It wouldn't look good for PMZ, serving only to disgust her further. As such, he'd bathed thoroughly, his skin smooth and clean. To compliment it was his attire, consisting of a crisp, new linen suit. Its cream hue evoked Aether's "signature" white, apparent as he observed himself. Eusine hadn't meant to emulate his targets, but accepted it. Perhaps it'd be for the best, given how they'd welcomed him before. 

"What do ya think, little guy?" he questioned the Stufful sitting at his bed's foot. It was a fixture of his particular room, having been left there prior. Though it was friendly enough, the creature held a strange wistfulness about it. He watched Eusine carefully, thinking to his past owner. He was a lively, confident sort, always seeking out the latest trials.

Stufful knew he shouldn't have cared for another like his owner. However, a different aura radiated from Eusine's being. It seemed optimistic, glad for life's journey at all. Despite his flashy nature, he was unpretentious, merely lost to his whims. The creature couldn't help but cozy up to Eusine, trying to recapture a human's affection. Stufful walked over to him, tapping at his leg. 

"Any good?" Eusine asked, glancing below. "You like?" The creature cried happily, its sound like a high squeal. "Well, wish me luck, stuffie. I think I'm gonna need it-" He knelt down to grab Stufful, who jumped into his arms. As he rubbed against Eusine's chest, his plush fur eased his nerves. At least Stufful supported him openly, just as his companions did back home. 

 

Meanwhile, Lusamine had been preparing for their meeting as well. She'd also gotten washed and primped, owing to her standards. All had to go according to plan, lest it be for naught. Only then would she feel comfortable divulging Aether's secrets to Eusine. She opted to go to Sushi High Roller for their meeting then, right within Ula'ula Island. 

While she enjoyed their dishes there, it held another advantage in her mind. Malie City's design was shaped after Johto's architecture, with considerable influence from Ecruteak City. Lusamine figured it'd be comforting for Eusine, given his love of his homeland. Any advantage she could muster worked for in their case.

She figured as such while she got ready in her bedroom. She'd donned a slinky dress for the occasion, glittering like gold against her skin. It'd been ages since she'd worn it, but it felt "right" to her then. Lusamine thought it a bit too flashy, perhaps too short, given their circumstances. She very well knew their focus was on research, not pleasure. 

She chided herself silently, claiming she wasn't out on a date or anything-

All became clear to her in that moment. She wanted that thrill and excitement, that sensual feeling. She'd gone without being needed in that way for far too long. It was the strangest thing to her: Ever since Mohn's disappearance and all that'd followed afterwards, she hadn't been "out" in that manner. Though she'd gone through Alola for business, it was just that. 

Perhaps it'd come from a hidden longing she dared not admit. She knew not of Eusine's tastes, only his intrigue when they'd last spoken. She'd picked up on that vigor, rising into a delectable zeal. Lusamine could only wonder how it translated elsewhere in his life. It was oddly alluring, yearning to be captured. As she mused to herself, a song began to play in her head. 

She'd heard here and there, its tune quickly lodging itself in her mind. 

"I'm your biggest fan," she sang to herself. "I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi-" A knowing smile graced her lips to consider it. Much like Nihilego before him, he'd be her latest pursuit, to hold and "love". "Baby, there's no other superstar/ You know i'll be your paparazzi/Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until Eusine is mine-" 

"Baby, you'll be famous/Chase down until you love me, papa-paparazzi-" 

 

When evening came, Lusamine headed to Sushi High Roller with high hopes. As she stepped inside, the restaurant's lively atmosphere comforted her. It felt nice enough to linger in, perhaps for a quick drink. While at its bar, she glanced at its door, awaiting Eusine. Of those dropping by, none surprised her more than her own subordinantes. 

"Oh God, what are you doing here?" Lusamine rasped out. "Isn't this weird enough without you two following me?!" She set a hand to her right cheek, wondering why they'd come. Indeed, Wicke and Faba were speechless, just as stunned as she was. As all stared at one another, Eusine had arrived behind them. 

"Madame President, cool your jets," Wicke said as calmly as she could. "We're not here to bother you. It's half-off imported sake night!" Faba glanced at her, grinning as he held up some stray bills. He kept on walking, leaving Wicke to trail after him. Before she did so, she gave Lusamine a quick smile. "Come with us, I'm sure it'll make you feel better!" 

"Yes, that's what you and Faba do, then," Lusamine replied, her voice slightly bitter. "You drink-" She drew out the last word, her teeth gritted then. As her heart quaked, she peered forward, where Eusine came into view. He waved at her, forcing her to follow suit. She glanced back to the tables, which had become all full. 

Sensing their "intimate" experience had gone, she resigned herself to join Wicke. Once by her side, Lusamine spoke of their dilemma. "It's not great," Eusine replied with a shrug. "But I can't complain! I'm starving, let's go-" She nodded, aware he hadn't picked up on her appearance. Though disappointed, she pushed it aside, recalling their business there. 

At their table, they sat side by side, as Wicke and Faba had taken its other end. The latter's sake had come, ready for the taking. All drank some, letting it wear down their innate tension. They began to talk, discussing Ultra Beasts, as well as other Legendaries. In time, they became more casual, freed of their "refined" ways. 

Eusine found himself discussing the sake with Faba, for it'd come from his homeland. As he answered questions about Johto's spirits, Wicke's attention turned to Lusamine. The other woman seemed more morose than ever; Her very spirit seemed drained away, leaving her slumped against their table. It stemmed from sorrow, though she knew not its source. 

However, she tried to ask, causing Lusamine to jerk straight up. On any other day, she wouldn't have dared to look so uncouth, especially in public. However, Lusamine hated having her choices questioned, despite their close relationship. As such, Wicke tried to let her be just then. She opted to praise Lusamine's dress instead, earnestly saying that she looked wonderful.

The other woman kept silent, only concerning her further. She turned to Faba for support, to which he glared at her. "Not now, Wicke," he growled, lowering his menu. "Can't you see I'm still looking?!" He glanced back at it, seeking out something unseen to her. As Wicke sighed, he called a passing waiter's attention to their table. "Excuse me, what's a 'Savannah Spritzer', exactly?" 

As he listened to her explanation, Wicke smacked the top of her head in frustration. Sensing he'd be of little help, she focused on Eusine and Lusamine once more. Both seemed unsure of themselves, opting to sit in silence. Their eyes were oddly blank, glazed over from what they'd drunk prior. While Wicke pondered how to ease their tension, Faba had made his selection.

He spoke to the waiter again, handing the menu to her. As she walked away, his focus returned to Wicke. She urged him to look at Lusamine, who seemed more uneasy. He did so, noticing her fixed gaze upon Eusine. She'd latched onto him without a word, her desire clear. However, he didn't notice her, distracted by his thoughts. Faba nodded to her, curious to her sudden shift then. 

Before they could dwell on it, Faba's food had come. He'd gotten them a large sushi roll in Rayquaza's own image. Sliced avocado lay atop rice rolled around spiced Krabby meat. Its exterior was flanked by dried seaweed, imitating the Legendary's vibrant flesh. To top it off, splashes of mustard and hot sauce replicated its distinctive markings. 

It'd be enough to serve their table, alongside its mixed vegetables. Faba admired its sculpted garnishes, carrots cut to resemble Attack Form Deoxys. As he poked at them, Wicke remained despondent about their companions. He offered her one, to which she declined. "Come on, stop moping about it!" he urged her, glancing at the other pair. "That goes for you as well! Business can wait, after all." 

He shattered Lusamine's fantasy, making her glare at him. However, hunger got the best of her. All got some sushi, nipping at it alongside their sake. It'd been since refilled, making them even more drunk. As they indulged themselves, Eusine spoke to Lusamine, asking about Nihilego. Despite her fading focus, she replied earnestly, her sorrow palpable. 

Though she remained civil, Lusamine was shaken beyond belief. Wicke could tell she forced herself do so. It was oddly sobering, evidence to her own grand fall. When she and Eusine left for air, Wicke sighed with relief. She turned to Faba, who was occupied with his meal. "It pains me to see her like this," she admitted, her voice shaky. "Oh, what should we do? Don't you just feel for them?"

"But, why should I feel that way?" Faba shot back, fiddling with his chopsticks. He speared some sushi by accident, smiling as he raised it up. Before he could eat it, Wicke peered at him with concern. "You know very well they're to account for themselves. No one else told them to chase their dreams, Wicke. That's their problem to handle, and theirs only!" 

She nodded somberly, having seen Lusamine's obsession before. No amount of arguing would sway her, even in the most dire matters. It was up to her to break free from her inflicted imprisonment. Wicke bit her lip, shrinking into herself. She hadn't expected any of this coming out. However, fate had run its course, making her follow its whims. 

 

When the pair returned, Eusine appeared as shaken as Lusamine was. They'd dug deeper into their obsessions while outside. Though it'd come casually, neither could deny how much it stuck them. "That's something, Lusamine," he said, his voice hollow. "To think, your 'love' could turn on you with just no warning! If Suicune's like that, then-" 

As he considered its constant distance, the realization came. Perhaps it was made to be unattainable, lest mortals fall under its might. Though there were tales of its compassionate nature, perhaps they were false. It could've been an illusion, made to trap him under its sway. Eusine couldn't imagine it, but Lusamine's tale proved otherwise. 

After all, what was to stop a Legendary from manipulating mortals? They and Ultra Beasts held a similar power, well above other Pokemon. It could readily conquer all, making it ripe for the taking. Even with his experience documenting the others, Eusine had to arm himself. He knew they could kill him, or leave him scarred for life. It wouldn't be worth it, his mortality clear. 

It was then that Suicune's true power revealed itself. "My God, I've wasted my twenties," Eusine said quietly, gripping the table. "Ten damn years, and for what?! A suit and rep as the 'Suicune Guy'!" He wanted nothing more to cry, but held back then. Faced with their crowd, he just kept talking to himself. "If I get it, then what?! Is it worth it?!"

He peered at Lusamine, who seemed lost to the world. Eusine figured as such, given how many drinks she'd had. However, he needed to speak on, lest he collapse from anger and shame. "PMZ'll always be there, that I know!" he groused, reaching for the sake bottle. "But, what about the rest? I, I was never there for Mom, Dad, and Grandpa, and Morty-"

As his voice broke off, Lusamine sat up, shattered by his admission. He'd already been taken, by someone he seemingly adored. She felt her lips quiver, nearly on the verge of tears. To stave off her ache again, she also tried to grab the bottle. Her hand brushed against Eusine's, causing her to meet his gaze. While his held sorrow, her's burned with betrayal. 

Not helping matters was his talk, having shifted to laments for a "lost" family. She only inferred he and Morty's relationship, but sensed it a fulfilling one. She had no one of that sort, even disregarding Mohn's absence. In her determination, she'd grown caustic, pushing all others aside for her business. Even her family had fled, horrified by her transformation. 

Now free of its trappings, Lusamine's heart ached for such companionship. She'd tried to seek it freely, to no avail. Not even men like Guzma took her, thinking her too much of a hassle. All had collapsed on itself, leaving her desperate and weary. Having been released, she grabbed the bottle and drank freely. She cared not for her appearance then, only that artificial relief. 

It was then that Faba got a notification on his smartphone. Without further thought, he pulled it out and tapped at its screen. As he squinted at its featured text, Lusamine and Eusine glanced at it. They could only make out little bits, but Faba had gotten wind of it all. Before they could read further, he set the phone down and glanced at them.

His eyes were gleaming, now tinted a venomous green from his glasses. "Say, guess what, you two?" Faba asked of them, capturing their attention. They stared forward, keeping silent. "There've been new Ultra Wormholes sighted! They say Suicune and Nihilego have been spotted in them!" He paused just then, keeping watch for the pair's reaction. 

"So, you might as well go after them!" Faba exclaimed snidely, clasping his hands together. "They won't stick around for much longer!" His smile grew wicked, silently taunting them from within. Though Wicke longed to slap him then, her focus remained on Lusamine and Eusine. Their faces were uncannily blank, as if on the verge of breaking. 

Though not one of them said a word then, their eyes said it all. They were now slightly narrowed, wet with the barest hint of tears. But it was more than that which distressed Wicke so; All she could see within Lusamine and Eusine's eyes was pain, that born of that unattainable longing. It only served to consume, leaving them hollow and wanting. 

Both knew they'd been bested by desire then, that which haunted them through the northern winds, Ultra Space or otherwise.


End file.
